Hetalia Housemates
by aziaraine
Summary: A 16 year old girl and a bunch of guys who claim they're "countries" are all in ONE HOUSE. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Hetalia Housemates~

.

.

Hi there!~

This is a Hetalia Fanfic :D

.

I really have this crazy imagination so I figured I should let it all out.

.

Story Synopsis~

.

"Nothing could have gone anymore wrong than this!"

.

.

This is what 16 year old Maya Ortega thought when she came back home…

…only to find a bunch of weird (but handsome) foreign men bickering in her living room.

.

Her family suspiciously left without notice, leaving her-alone with these people who claim they're… COUNTRIES?!

.

.

Read about Maya's life with her new _international _housemates.

Hoping to trace her family while trying desperately to handle the craziness at home.

.

~But it's strange… she never thought that her home could ever feel this…warm.

.

.

Author's Notes~

I hope you'd all read this fic of mine! I promise to be as craaaazzzyyy and as funny as the Hetalia shows. _( Ve~~I'll try my best!)_

READ ON PLEASE!~


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One~

[Maya's PoV]

"Miss Ortega… your report card."

I nervously made my way towards the teacher's table to claim my card.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to look.

English: 93, Math: 90, Phys Ed.: 92….History….

**82.**

Crap.

I have a low grade in History-again!

The bell rung and all of us went home.

Walking home, I kept on thinking what I'll say to my father about this History grade.

It's not that I'm a bad student or something… I just have a hard time remembering dates, understanding those past events and such… Sigh.

And to think my dad is a _historian_ himself.

I am Maya Ortega. 16 years old. A senior high school student in St. Philomena High School.

My home used to be a small boarding house-this used to be my mom's livelihood. Now only my family and I are living there. I have an older brother and an older sister. They're both in college, but they're still living with us. My father is a historian, as I have mentioned, and since this is his passion he often gets really disappointed when I get a low grade in this subject.

I finally arrived at our gate.

I had this really odd feeling.

Our gate, during these times, is usually closed. I hesitated for a while but I went in anyway.

I heard some loud voices inside.

"FRANCE, YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"All of us could've gotten a decent job to get by this strange land if it weren't for your COOKING, England!"

"If I remember correctly, it was YOU who was flirting with the store owner's daughter!"

"F-France-neechan..please stop…"

"Go ahead and fight against each other… I'm still gonna be the HERO! Hahaha!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN THINK!? Look, we're in this empty house and we don't know if the owners will come back and-"

I suddenly dropped my bag.

They finally saw me.

"W-wait! Who are you people and where are my parents?!" I asked frantically.

"Whoa! You can speak in English!" A guy with glasses went up to me.

English? I looked at the others carefully. Some had brown hair, some had blonde, some had black… and they all look like… foreigners? I'm guessing they are. But what the heck are they doing here? Lost? Shouldn't my parents be here at this time of the day?

"Please explain to me why you people are here…"

They were silent for a while. A blonde guy went up front. He had this German accent.

"Uh..you see, we were looking for a place to work and to stay in. Some old man told us this was a boarding house…so…"

What? Everyone in this street knows that it's not a boarding house anymore… Oh, except Old Man Gruff. That poor homeless guy who usually walks by our street still believes it is. He can understand English because he used to be a teacher for that subject. But… our house is no longer like that. I should make them leave now.

"Look. This house used to be one, but it's not in business anymore, so I'm gonna ask you to leave…" I told them

They huddled together.

While they conversed with each other, I went to look at our coffee table. There was an envelope. I looked closer and noticed my name was written in capital letters.

"What's this?.."

_Dear Maya,_

_If you are reading this, then you are probably wondering where we are right now. Your father, brother, sister and I have already left. Please do not look for us. I'm really sorry but, Maya, it's almost time for us to tell you the truth. Maya, we're not your real family. _

(I stopped reading for a while… 'NO. This is NOT true. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I….' I started to shake as I held the letter in my hands. Sh-should I read on..?.. I tried to collect myself and read on.)

_Your real identity will be revealed on your 18__th__ birthday. All this time, we were told to take care of you. And we did. We fed you, educated you, loved you with all our hearts. We loved you like you were our real child. But now… our time is up. We can't do that anymore. Actually, we're not allowed to. I'm really really sorry, Maya._

(…Sorry? How could they be sorry about this?! They…they left me. They… they left me without saying goodbye. They… it's like… they abandoned me like some cat in the street.)

_They told us that it's time for you to learn how to be independent. So we were told to leave you today. We do not know when we'll be allowed to see you again. But it's most probably by your 18__th__ birthday. Please stay strong. Please do not cry. _

(Stay strong. Do not cry. …How could I?! And my 18th birthday is like… two years away! Moreover…who is this "they" that she's talking about?...I'm getting more and more confused.)

_Promise me you'll become a stronger person, more independent and principled. Don't worry, if you ever ask why there are people in our house, it's probably the people __**who belong to where you belong**__. You have to make them stay with you. They will be your "housemates". I'm sure they'll help you get by. As far as I know you, you don't know much about house work. _

(…Wait.. where is she getting at? I'm- I mean… I have to LIVE WITH THESE PEOPLE?!... How will I… get by here? I don't have a job! …)

_If you are also worried about money, the person who told us to take care of you gave us an ATM Card. This will give you access to your bank account. I know you are not the extravagant kind. But just in case, please do not spend too much money. Please continue to study hard. We will always be thinking of you. We don't know if we can send you more letters, but we'll do the best we can. _

_We love you, Maya._

(This is really happening. It's really happening… My chest feels heavy… I… I….)

I cried. I cried really hard as I dropped to my knees. I couldn't control myself. I was confused. Hurt. I felt like I was so alone…

But then…I realized that I wasn't.

"Uh—uhm…Miss… uh—we don't know what's going on with you but—please don't cry!" A brown haired guy said.

"That's right, it's a shame for such a pretty face to be tampered by frowning and tears!" This French dude told me.

"Th-that's right… P-please calm down…" said a guy with a British accent.

_It's… it's strange how these strangers could care about someone they don't know that much._

I wiped my tears. If… if what that letter said is true… I can't just sulk around forever, can't I? There are a lot of things I have to consider. Managing the house, school… and even handling these people… which- I just noticed… are all guys. Can I trust these people?... Well, my mother said they're here to help me get by and all… What… now…?

"Uh-uhm Miss… if we're that much of a bother… then we'll look for somewhere else to stay…" one of them said.

…

They all went for the door.

"Wait!" I said.

"Y-you guys can… stay here if you like." I said slowly.

They all looked surprised.

"My… parents…left me… So I'm in charge of this house. They somehow knew that people would be coming so… Uhm… you guys can stay…"

"Ve~~? Really?! That's wonderful!" The brown haired guy said.

"…Are you sure now? It's ok with us you know.." This black hair guy said. He looks like he's..Japanese.

"Y-yes. There are about five more rooms in this house…So…uh…"

I tried counting them… 10 guys.

"Uh.. it looks like you guys have to pair up. But we can talk about that later… right now…"

I stood up straight.

"My name is Maya Ortega. Nice to meet you all."

"Ve~ Hello, Maya! My name is Italy."

Strange name. A country name. Heh. He introduced the others as well.

"This is Germany. This is Japan. This is America. This is England. This is France. This is China. This is Russia. This is Austria. This is Romano."

I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Is this a joke?!"

He looked confused.

"What are you guys, _countries_?" I said sarcastically.

…

"Yes. We really are."

…

W-WHAT?!

~End of Chapter One

Author Notes:

HOORAY! Chapter One is DONE! ~ :D

I hope you guys liked it. Tune in for more! 3


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes (AN)

~Ugh. Thank god, our pc's working again...I can finally update. Enjoy T^T

Chapter Two~

I waited for someone to giggle or something.

Nothing.

They're… serious?

Okay. I'm trying to absorb the fact that my family has left me… But this… is a whole other thing to swallow.

"I-Italy! You shouldn't have-…"

"Ve~? What's wrong with my introduction?"

"Sigh… You see, this is the reason why no one would let us check in. They don't believe us. They think we're total lunatics."

Strange. It's a weird feeling but… I find myself believing them. It's a shocker… but it's like… deep inside… I knew them. So I have to believe them.

They were all glaring at Italy.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Wait… I… I believe it." I said slowly.

"Eeehh?!" They said in chorus.

"You really believe us?" Russia said.

"Yes. Well, since our home used to be an old boarding house, we were accustomed to accept anyone who means well and wants to rent a room. Besides, it must've been really hard for you guys to get by here with your get-up and all."

They looked at their clothes.

"She's right." They mumbled.

I remembered the letter.

_Those people belong to where you belong._

I took a look at them.

These guys are really handsome, I might add. But it's really weird to look at different races together. Let's see… Asian people are here, too. Since I live in the Philippines, I'm Asian, as well.

I analyzed them.

Asian: Japan, China, Russia

European: Italy, Romano, Germany, France, Austria and England.

American: America.

[~AN: Oh… I just noticed that America is Forever Alone T^T xD haha!]

I started to yawn and look at the clock.

"Oh, it's 8:24pm already? Okay, uhm… let me take you to your rooms."

"Okay, Miss Maya." They said in chorus, once again.

"Please, just call me Maya."

I led them upstairs.

Our house has four floors.

1st Floor: Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Bathroom.

2nd Floor: 5 boarding rooms, 2 locked rooms, 1 Bathroom.

3rd Floor: Master Bedroom. All bedrooms of the family merged in one room divided by curtain dividers. 1 Bathroom.

4th Floor: Rooftop. Its purpose was so that the boarders could have a place to hang their clothes. Now used to watch fireworks, picnic etc.

"Okay…buddy up, guys." I told them.

They looked at each other.

"Oi! Germany, you macho potato! I'm rooming with Italy and that's that!" Romano said.

"I couldn't care less." Germany said tonelessly.

"Ve?~ But, Germany!" Italy intervened.

"Austria, let me room with youuuu!" France said.

"NEVER." Austria said coldly as he brushed off France.

They fought again.

In the end, they decided with a draw.

The roomies are as follows:

*Italy & Romano

*America & China

*Russia & France

*Japan & England

*Austria & Germany

[~AN: There. I really did this by a draw so I hope they'd all get along ^_^]

I showed them to their room. It's a bit small but it has double decked beds so they'll be fine.

"Are you guys okay there?" I asked.

They lined up and bowed while saying "Yes! Thank you very much!"

~It was funny to listen to since they had different accents.

"Okay, I'll just change while you guys settle in."

I went up to my room.

It no longer had dividers.

It looks like they lined up our beds to make one big bed.

Tears are starting to well up again…

This… is reality, huh?

I walked down the stairs to Floor 1. As I walked down… awkward as it is… they stared at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Some were blushing as they turned away.

"Your… clothes…" Romano said.

"Huh? Did I put in on backwards or something?"

I was wearing a loose t-shirt and short denim shorts. This is quite normal to wear since it's really hot in our country.

"It's not in the 2013 fashion trends but-"

"_2013?!_" They shouted altogether.

…

Don't tell me…

"So not only are you guys from a different world, you guys are from a different era too…" I told them after their explanation

I tried to look at them again. They all seem pretty nice. Although France is quite suspicious looking.. Sigh… I wonder what'll happen if they find out I'm totally crazy for the country-

~~~GRROOOWWLL~~~

Their stomachs growled like lions.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry?" I said as they nodded shyly.

I went to the kitchen

.

Let's see… I opened our fridge to see if we had any food. I was surprised to see that it was loaded. Looks like they really… prepared for this.

"Okay guys, there's Rice, Sinigang, Nilaga, Adobo, Tilapia, Menudo , Afritada… and some iced tea. Eat up." I said as I placed the food on the dining table.

They just stared at me.

"The only thing I understood was Rice and Iced Tea…" America said.

The rest nodded.

Oh, right. They're foreigners. After explaining that it was Filipino food, they were quite hesitant about eating… but the food disappeared in a blink of an eye. I ate some,too.

I can't believe I actually ate together with these people…who are… countries…

"Thank you, Maya-san." Japan said.

"Oh yes, thank you again. You are very hospitable." Germany added.

Hospitable? Haha. Well, that's a trait of our people. I thought to myself.

I had so many questions to ask.

They had a lot to explain, too.

But they looked too worn out so I thought that it we should call it a night first.

Tomorrow's a Saturday so I guess I'll have to help them buy clothes and stuff. I need to check that account, too. Sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this. My family's missing. How am I able to take this so lightly? Is it… because I belong with them? Moreover, I need to remember make sure the 2nd locked room will stay locked or else… things might get… _awkward_.

Yaaawwwwnnn…..

They might find out… that my top favorite… countries are…

[End of Chapter Two~]

AN: Ja! Chapter Two is donneee…. So sorry about taking sooo loonnngg. I promise to update faster.

Hope ya guys liked it. WHO belongs to Maya's favorite countries? Tune it. :D 3


	4. Chapter Three

Hetalia Housemates

Chapter 3~

.

.

Yawwwnnnn.

Saturday Morning.

I stretched my arms.

"Good morning, everyon—.."

I stopped as I looked at the empty room.

That's right. I almost forgot what happened yesterday.

I got up and fixed my bed. My really large bed, since the other parts of the bed were my parents' and siblings' bed. I started to look around my room once more. I always wanted a room for myself…but not like this.

CRASH!

What was that? I thought to myself.

I rushed downstairs.

"Ve~ S-sorry! I dropped them.." Italy said as he was trying to pick up the aluminum pots.

"You are really useless, you know." Germany scolded Italy as he helped him pick up what he dropped.

I looked around the kitchen. It seems they tried to help themselves to some breakfast seeing the mess they made. Funny thing is, Germany keeps on cleaning every time the others spill a drop on the counter.

"Hey, Maya! Being the HERO and all- _**I**_**, **_**America**_**, **cooked you a nice breakfast!" America said while posing with a thumbs up. Somehow I get the weird hallucination that he had an American flag behind him.

"Nonsense, America. I cooked breakfast for the lovely maiden!" France said.

"YOU? We_ all_ cooked!" England said obviously irritated at France.

"What do you mean by ''we'', England? You plan on poisoning Maya?" France shot.

"I—I beg your pardon?!" England shouted.

"Ve~ Sorry but, England's food is really nasty!" Italy said.

"Sigh… You guys should just shut it, aru!" China mumbled.

They fought again.

I giggled softly. Well, it was really nice of them to cook me breakfast.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. It was nice of you to think of me."

I made my way to the dining table. There were different kinds of food- some I've never seen before.

I'm quite happy about it because I have a thing for exotic foods. The kinds I've never tried before taste best. Haha.

"Then… I'll try everything!" I said.

They quieted down. I think they started to get a little bit shy.

Some food were familiar, some were not.

Bacon and Eggs… I guess America made this. I took a bite. "Yum!" I said. It's not every day that I get to eat bacon. My sister hates it, but mom buys 'em every now and then.

Hmm… Onigiri. Of course, this is Japan's. I took a bite from it, too. "Uwaa… Oishii!" I told Japan.

"….A…Arigatou.." He said slowly.

Pasta? I guess it's… Italy's? I just took a forkful of it. … Oh god. This is the best pasta I've ever tasted!

After that, I sorta feel like a cooking show judge by now. I tried everything there was on the dining table.

Finally, I finished food number nine. .. I wondered what the last one was.

Then I saw a small plastic bowl that was placed at the edge of the table. I stared at it for a while, when I realized that it was…

_Scones._

_..._

[End of Chapter Three~]

Ve~ I think this is a lot shorter than the others. xD ^_^

Oh my. If you guys _really _know Hetalia… xD You'll know who made the scones. And you can probably imagine what'll happen next xD mwahaha. Tune in for more Hetalia Housemates! ~aziaraine~


End file.
